greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Spencer Garrett
Spencer Garrett played Jim Walker in the season six Grey's Anatomy episode State of Love and Trust. Career Filmography *''Saddle Up!'' (????) *''Wannabe 2: All Washed Up'' (????) *''Survival Skills'' (????) *''Take Me with You (short)'' (????) *''Blonde'' (2020) *''Bombshell'' (2019) *''Once Upon a Time... in Hollywood'' (2019) *''The Front Runner'' (2018) *''Mogulettes'' (2018) *''The Public'' (2018) *''Survival Skills (short)'' (2017) *''Still Single'' (2016) *''Prosperity Lane'' (2016) *''All the Way'' (2016) *''Stevie D'' (2016) *''Guilt by Association'' (2015) *''No Escape'' (2015) *''Blackhat'' (2015) *''Sunken City'' (2014) *''Cesar Chavez'' (2014) *''Cruel Will'' (2013) *''Extraction'' (2013) *''Iron Man 3'' (2013) *''Decoding Annie Parker'' (2013) *''The Truth About Emanuel'' (2013) *''Anatomy of Violence'' (2013) *''The Producer'' (2012) *''Hitchcock'' (2012) *''Game Change'' (2012) *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) *''Conversations with Lucifer (short)'' (2011) *''Heaven Burns'' (2010) *''House Painting (short)'' (2010) *''Casino Jack'' (2010) *''The Way'' (2010) *''Below the Beltway'' (2010) *''The Tub (short)'' (2009) *''The Consultants'' (2009) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (2009) *''Public Enemies'' (2009) *''A Heart Too Tender (short)'' (2009) *''Bitter/Sweet'' (2009) *''Yes Man'' (2008) *''The Lucky Ones'' (2008) *''21'' (2008) *''Baggage Claim (short)'' (2007) *''Football Wives'' (2007) *''Charlie Wilson's War'' (2007) *''I Know Who Killed Me'' (2007) *''9 Lives of Mara'' (2007) *''Bobby'' (2006) *''Boyfriend (short)'' (2006) *''Valley of the Wolves: Iraq'' (2006) *''Wannabe'' (2005) *''Thank You for Smoking'' (2005) *''Homeland Security'' (2004) *''Then Came Jomes'' (2003) *''House of Sand and Fog'' (2003) *''Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star'' (2003) *''Just Ask My Children'' (2001) *''Lovely & Amazing'' (2001) *''Gary the Rat'' (2000) *''Robbers'' (2000) *''Hard Time: Hostage Hotel'' (1999) *''Dill Scallion'' (1999) *''The Truth About Juliet'' (1998) *''Permanent Midnight'' (1998) *''Starstruck'' (1998) *''The Tiger Woods Story'' (1998) *''Drawn to the Flame'' (1997) *''Air Force One'' (1997) *''George of the Jungle'' (1997) *''The Apocalypse'' (1997) *''Ghosts of Mississippi'' (1996) *''Albino Alligator'' (1996) *''Driven'' (1996) *''Encino Woman'' (1996) *''Smoke Jumpers'' (1996) *''The Stars Fell on Henrietta'' (1995) *''Without Warning'' (1994) *''Someone She Knows'' (1994) *''The Crow'' (1994) *''The Postgraduate (short)'' (1994) *''Family of Spies'' (1990) *''So Proudly We Hail'' (1990) *''When We Were Young'' (1989) *''Shannon's Deal'' (1989) Television *''A Higher Loyalty (mini-series)'' (2020) *''Untitled Lakers Project'' (2020) *''Dirty John'' (2020) *''Project Blue Book'' (2020) *''For All Mankind'' (2019) *''Liza on Demand'' (2019) *''Why Women Kill'' (2019) *''For the People'' (2019) *''The Good Doctor'' (2019) *''Code Black'' (2018) *''Unsolved: The Murders of Tupac and the Notorious B.I.G.'' (2018) *''The Magicians'' (2016-2018) *''Lethal Weapon'' (2017) *''Survivor's Remorse'' (2015-2017) *''Dice'' (2017) *''Room 104'' (2017) *''Insecure'' (2017) *''Bosch'' (2017) *''Our Bnb Life'' (2017) *''Timeless'' (2017) *''Aquarius'' (2015-2016) *''Major Crimes'' (2013-2016) *''Blood & Oil'' (2015) *''HOARS (Home Owner Assocation Regency Supreme)'' (2015) *''Satisfaction'' (2014-2015) *''Murder in the First'' (2015) *''Scorpion'' (2015) *''The Legend of Korra'' (2013-2014) *''Legends'' (2014) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2014) *''House of Cards'' (2014) *''Masters of Sex'' (2013) *''King & Maxwell'' (2013) *''Mad Men'' (2013) *''Castle'' (2013) *''Switched at Birth'' (2012) *''BlackBoxTV'' (2012) *''Perception'' (2012) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2012) *''Harry's Law'' (2012) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2012) *''The Finder'' (2012) *''Luck'' (2011-2012) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (2011) *''Whole Day Down'' (2011) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2011) *''Nikita'' (2010) *''Leverage'' (2010) *''The Good Guys'' (2010) *''Burn Notice'' (2010) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2010) *''Medium'' (2009-2010) *''Lie to Me'' (2009) *''Three Rivers'' (2009) *''Criminal Minds'' (2009) *''Gary Unmarried'' (2009) *''The Mentalist'' (2009) *''Supernatural'' (2007) *''24'' (2007) *''Wicked Wicked Games'' (2006) *''E-Ring'' (2006) *''Close to Home'' (2005) *''Cold Case'' (2004) *''NCIS'' (2004) *''Las Vegas'' (2004) *''North Shore'' (2004) *''American Family'' (2004) *''Law & Order'' (2000-2004) *''JAG'' (1995-2004) *''Miracles'' (2003) *''Carnivàle'' (2003) *''George Lopez'' (2003) *''American Dreams'' (2003) *''The Lyon's Den'' (2003) *''Gary the Rat'' (2003) *''Strong Medicine'' (2003) *''Dragnet'' (2003) *''Without a Trace'' (2003) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2003) *''Do Over'' (2002) *''Judging Amy'' (1999-2002) *''The Division'' (2002) *''The District'' (2002) *''The Invisible Man'' (2001-2002) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2001) *''V.I.P.'' (2001) *''The West Wing'' (2001) *''The Weber Show'' (2001) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (2000) *''Sports Night'' (2000) *''The X-Files'' (2000) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1999) *''The Practice'' (1998) *''NewsRadio'' (1998) *''Columbo'' (1998) *''Oh Baby'' (1998) *''Four Corners'' (1998) *''Hitz'' (1997) *''Dark Skies'' (1997) *''Moloney'' (1997) *''Promised Land'' (1996) *''Murder One'' (1995-1996) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1993-1996) *''The Client'' (1996) *''Family Matters'' (1995) *''The Watcher'' (1995) *''M.A.N.T.I.S.'' (1995) *''University Hospital'' (1995) *''Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman'' (1994) *''Reasonable Doubts'' (1991-1993) *''My Life and Times'' (1991) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (1991) *''Shannon's Deal'' (1991) *''21 Jump Street'' (1990) *''Dallas'' (1990) *''Guns of Paradise'' (1989) *''American Playhouse'' (1989) External Links * * Category:Actors